


Dean and Sam

by Kurisuta



Category: Drake & Josh, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, F/M, Foxes, Gabriel is Married to a Goddess, Goddesses, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parallel Universe, Play Your Roles, Priestesses, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), luck magic, trickster goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Dean and Sam are chasing a priestess and a fox when the two summon up Gabriel, who traps them in TV Land—all of them. Particularly in the show Drake and Josh. Now Dean and Sam are losing themselves in their teenage roles, and their only way out is with the priestess and the fox.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. I Found A Way

The priestess Kuri Hikawa ran, a fox—Reiko— following on her heels. As she ran, she tossed ofuda back behind her and they landed on the faces of Dean and Sam, forcing them to slow down.

Clawing at their faces, the Winchesters pushed through the sacred magic and made their way into the temple.

On the altar was a statuette of a woman with a vulpine face wearing red, white, and golden robes—the goddess Inari.

“Invoke!” The priestess said. “INVOKE! Damn you Inari answer my summons!”

In a flutter of golden wings the angel Gabriel appeared. “Wife’s busy at the moment. How can I help, little miko?”

“The Winchesters are on our tail.” Kuri said. “Trap them for us. Keep them busy until I can—“

“Tut tut tut...” Gabriel said. “You should be careful what you ask for. Inari and I have been looking forward to this little show—we’ll be watching and recording the entire thing.”

He snapped his fingers.

All went black.

Xxx

Dean looked around. He was outside their home in Lawrence. But wasn’t he just—

Dean was confused. He looked down. Whoa. He was a teenager!

He walked into his house, unsure of what he would find.

Castiel shoved past him. He was young, maybe about ten years old.

“What are you looking at you malaka!” Castiel glared and stormed into the house.

Dean recognized an Enochian curse and wondered if he should be insulted or proud of the little angel.

He headed into the house to see John and Mary flirting and kissing.

“Ugh they’re still at it.” Castiel swore again and sat on the couch.

After a while of John and Mary gazing and smooching Cass smirked and took out a whistle, crept up behind them, and blew it, causing them to jump apart.

“Oh! Hello son!” Mary said. “John and I were—“

Why didn’t she refer to him as Dean’s dad? And since when was Cass her son? Something was up. This wasn’t the past. This wasn’t a djinn either. What was going on?

Sam ran out of the kitchen, also a teen, holding a mop. “What’s goin on?! Dad did you stop kissing Mrs Campbell?”

Mrs Campbell?

“Dean could you get your brother?” Mary said.

Dean looked at Sam. “What?”

“Go get Cass.”

Dean nodded and went and got his apparent brother, Castiel and came back downstairs.

“We have great news. We’re getting married!” John said.

“You must be joking.” Castiel said.

“It’s not a joke. Isn’t it great?” Sam said, catching Dean’s eye and giving him a knowing look. “We’ll be brothers. Hug me brother!”

He hugged Dean, and then whispered. “Meet me in our new room. We’ll figure this out.”

Xxx

The two entered an extremely cool bedroom, worthy of a teenage Dean.

“So the way I figure it. I’m Sam Winchester, son of John Winchester. You’re Dean Campbell, brother of Castiel Campbell, and son of Mary Campbell. Our parents never got married—they’re about to.”

“You think Azazel is still going to kill Mom?” Dean said.

“Not a chance.” Sam said. “He did that cuz of me, remember. I’m not her son. The whole destiny thing doesn’t exist here.”

“So no dest—What is that?” Dean looked at the laptop.

“Dear Kuri Hikawa,

I see no reason why you should swear off men completely. I know you’ve had some bad experiences, but think about the romantic sweet men you’re missing out on—“

“The hell is this?!” Dean said. “It’s signed ‘Miss Nancy.’ Do you think Cass—“

“Um...” Sam said. “That’s really not our business is it?”

He was barricading something in the closet.

“Sam. Get out of the way.” Dean shoved his brother, who right now, was smaller than him.

Opening the closet, he saw a wig and a dress.

“Seriously Sammy. You gotta Crossdress to help this girl?” Dean smirked and sat at he desk.

“Hey hey hey.” Sam said. “What happened to getting outta here?”

“I’m a teen again. Scuse me if I wanna enjoy with a hot date with a sexy Asian teen girl.” Dean said.

Sam shoved him off. “You are NOT using my column.”

“Oh I’m not?” Dean smirked again and opened the window. "PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, LISTEN UP! SAM WINCHESTER IS MISS--"

Sam slammed the window on Dean wormed back in.

“EVIL!” Sam growled.

Dean happily finished the letter.

“—sweet men your missing out on. You shouldn’t say yes to every guy, by no means, but if you meet one that sweeps you off your feet, buys you flowers, and romances you in your own language, or something to that degree—then by all means, go for it girl!

Miss Nancy.”

“How in the hell did you learn to write like that?” Sam muttered.

“Gotta know what a woman wants, Sammy.” Dean smirked.

“You are so totally evil.” Sam laughed.

“Well besides. This Kuri Hikawa. I saw the picture.” Dean said. “She looks like the priestess that got us here.”

Xxx

Kuri slammed her locker door and leaned next to Reiko. “I can’t believe Gabriel.”

“You got that right. My dad did it again.” Reiko said. “We should have expected this. Why didn’t you see it coming?”

Kuri rolled her eyes. “Inari. She probably blocked out my powers. If we can get the items I need, then I’m sure I can break this farce.”

“Anata wa totemo utsukushiku mirikiteki ni miete imasu.” Dean leaned against her locker.

“Anata wa jibun de sekkusu suru koto ga dekimasu!” Kuri snapped back and turned back to her sister. “Shall we?”

“Wait a second!” Dean said, and held up a single rose to her and kissed her hand.

Kuri looked startled, then slapped him.

“Strike two, Cassanova, ne?” Kuri smirked. “Your letter made me wretch.”

“My—“ Dean blanched, caught. “How did you—“

“Strike three.” Kuri smiled knowingly. “Thinking you could deceive a writer. Pa-the-tic.”

The two strode off.

“Wait! Do you know how to get out of here—miko?” Dean attempted.

Kuri and Reiko turned. Dean could swear Kuri’s eyes flashed silver.

“Play. Your. Role.” Kuri and Reiko chorused.

Xxx

“Well that was creepy as fuck.” Sam said, sitting on the bed. “Ya know that Reiko girl is the only girl who ever beats me in class. She thrives on getting the one-up on me. So smart. Annoying.”

“Do I sense true love in the air?” Dean teased.

“No.” Sam snapped. “I still want to go home. But at least we aren’t in immediate danger right now. Hey, where’s my Miss Nancy dress.”

“I hid it.” Dean said matter-of-Factly.

“You’re the worst brother ever!” Sam said. “I need that dress!”

“What would you say if someone had to wear a dress in order to give good advice?” Dean asked.

“Obviously,” Sam said, going through the closet. “I’d say that good advice comes from the heart and what's inside you, not the clothes you wear.”

“That sucks.” Dean said.

“No it doesnt! It’s good advice!” Sam said.

“Well it looks like you gave good advice wearing pants.” Dean said.

“Jerk.” Sam said.

“Bitch.” Dean said.


	2. Dune Buggy

“Whoa this is so cool where’d you get it?” Dean said.

“I was hoping you could fix it up.” Benny said, driving the dune buggy into the garage.

“Yeah that won’t be a problem.” Dean said, getting out his toolkit. “As long as you aren’t late for band practice, Benny.”

He waved goodbye and left the Winchester garage.

Sam wandered in, eating a BLT and drinking some lemonade.

“Any luck on getting us out of here?” Dean said, grabbing the sandwich and lemonade for himself.

“No. But you act more like a selfish teenager by the day.” Sam grumbled.

He looked up at the garage TV and sat in a chair watching the news.

“You could act more like a kid sometimes too.” Dean said, hitting him with a towel.

The lemonade spilled on the TV, breaking it.

“Damn it Dean!” Sam said. “Mom and Dad are gonna kill us.”

“Duh you’re a teenager. Just lie to them.” Dean worked harder on the dune buggy. “Do it so we can take a ride when this is done.”

Just then, Mary came into the garage. “So this is where you two are. Oh! What happened to the TV, boys?”

“I-It was like that Mom.” Sam said.

“Right.” Mary said. “That’s obviously a lie. You’re grounded, Sam. And the two of you are not permitted to take that dune buggy out.”

She stormed out, and Sam threw the towel at Dean. “See what you do! Makin me into a liar!”

“Not my fault you suck at it.” Dean said. “Come on let’s take baby out for a spin.”

“No way.” Sam said. “I’m going to work on getting us out of here.”

“You just don’t wanna be grounded.” Dean laughed.

Sam stormed out.

Xxx

Dean sighed, and pictured Kuri in the passenger’s seat.

“Oh Dean this is so cool.” Kuri said.

“You wanna take it to make out point?” Dean said.

“Anywhere with you, Dean.” Kuri said. “Your so awesome.”

Dean beamed.

Xxx

Benny came in, shattering the illusion.

“Hey man!” Benny said. “You fixed it! Let’s take her out!”

“Yeah!” Dean said.

Xxx

Dean stumbled into the house, bruised and broken, but tried to keep the wincing to a minimum.

He didn’t want to worry his mother.

“Dean, could you carry Cass upstairs. He fell asleep.” John said.

Dean winced and nodded, lifting Cass and stumbling back upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile Sam answered the phone in his room. After a short conversation he realized that Dean left his wallet in the emergency room.

Sam entered the living room where Dean was planning to teach him a lesson.

“Hey Dad don’t you think it would be fun to show Dean the pile driver you learned in college?” Sam said.

“Yeah!” John grinned and wrestled a groaning Dean to the ground.

Dean went wincing to his room to find Sam glaring at him.

“I just met Mom. You made me lie to her. You aren’t trying to get us home and worse you tried to get yourself killed without even fighting a monster!” Sam shouted. “You’re acting like a selfish teenager. I helped you work on that dune buggy and I didn’t even get a ride! All you care about is yourself. When you actually were a teenager you were a better brother!”

Sam stormed out.

Xxx

Dean walked into the living room.

“Mom...John?” Dean said. “I took out the dune buggy and got in an accident. I’m so sorry.”

Sam and Castiel were watching from the kitchen.

“He’s gonna get it now.” Sam grinned.

“I can’t wait!” Cass said.

“You’re grounded.” Mary said. “For two weeks. And don’t bother talking to Benny. He’ll be dealing with his own parents.”

“As for you, Sammy...” John said, dragging him out. “You had me wrestle Dean knowing he was hurt. You can be grounded with him, and take care of him while he gets better.”

Dean grinned.

Sam groaned.

Xxx

So for two weeks, Dean played guitar, layed in bed, stayed home from school, and watched TV while Sam catered to his every whim.

“Figures.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“All the same we are getting out of here.” Dean said. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”


	3. Believe Me Brother

“So you’re telling me that your going on a date with ‘the’ Lisa.” Sam said.

“Yeah!” Dean said. “She’s cool, funny and awesome.“

“Ya know, we do have an assignment coming up, that video project.” Sam said. “We could do a music video, and I could direct it.”

“Cool idea let’s pick a guitar.” Dean opened the closet and Sam peered in too, and they got blasted with purple paint.

Cass burst in, filming them. “Gotcha malaka!”

He ran out, leaving the boys cursing.

“CASS!”

Xxx

“So this is Lisa.” Dean said. “She’s new here.”

“Hey I’m Sam.” Sam said.

“Oh! Gotta get to class!” Dean said. “We’re working with power tools in shop!”

After he left Lisa grinned at Sam.

“Ya know, you’re cuter than Dean...” Lisa said.

“Riiight...” Sam said. “Gotta go!”

Xxx

Sam got out of the shower and put on his bathrobe.

Soap flew down and hit him in the face, knocking him down.

“Nice!” Castiel said. “This is going on the interwebs!”

He ran off happily.

“He’s still Cass.” Sam said. “Doesn’t quite get it.”

“Get what?” Lisa was standing there staring at his naked chest, the rest of his body mercifully covered by the robe.

“You really shouldn’t hang out near the bathroom.” Sam said angrily and stormed off to his room.

Xxx

“Dad.” Sam said to John later.

“What is it son?” John said.

“Dean’s girl, Lisa. She keeps hitting on me.” Sam said.

“Make it very clear you aren’t interested. And tell Dean.” John said. “Family is more important than some girl. Dean knows that.”

“Right. Easy for you to say.” Sam grumbled, knowing Dean’s second chance was gonna be ruined.

Xxx

While they were filming Dean’s music video, “Girls Hate Boys”—which reminded Sam of their priestess problem—Lisa kept standing next to Sam while he filmed.

She started tickling him and he dropped the camera.

Dean turned, saw and walked out.

Lisa went after him.

Sam heard some shouting and Lisa ran out in tears.

Xxx

Later the two of them were sitting in there room.

“Wanna talk about it?” Sam said finally.

“That wasn’t the real Lisa.” Dean said. “I was being stupid, letting Gabe get under my skin—and get between us.”

“Yeah?” Sam said hopefully.

“Yeah.” Dean said. “She even pissed off Cass. Wait till she opens her locker door on Monday morning.”

Xxx

Monday morning Lisa opened her locker door to get blasted with paint, while Cass filmed it.

“Forget the interwebs! This one is going on Paper View!”

Dean and Sam laughed.


End file.
